1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity conducting wheel, more particularly one, which has a relatively wide application, long service life and simple structure, and is convenient an economical to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Patients are usually transported from a sick chamber with vehicles, e.g. wheelchairs and wheeled hospital beds, to the examination division to have a medical examination such as computerized axial tomography scan and nuclear magnetic resonance radiography.
However, when such vehicles are moving, static electricity will be produced thereon owing to the vehicles rubbing against other objects, especially in cold, dry, and low-humidity seasons, which static electricity will cause shock and discomfort to the patients on the vehicles. If a patient has a medical examination with a high-precision medical examination apparatus while resting on the vehicle, the static electricity will interfere with the medical examination apparatus. Consequently, errors are prone to happen to the outcome of the examination.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, the inventor of the present invention developed an improvement on an electricity conducting roller structure, and an improvement on an electricity conducting wheel structure, which were taught in the present inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/790,101 and 11/976,479 respectively. Both the above-mentioned electricity conducting wheels are to be fitted on the frame parts of the casters of a hospital bed/wheelchair to ground the static electricity carried on the hospital bed/wheelchair, thus preventing the static electricity from causing shock and discomfort to the patients or interfering with the medical examination.
However, the above-mentioned electricity conducting roller/wheel structures have the following drawbacks:
1. The manufacturers have to spend considerable amount of time and labor assembling the electricity conducting roller/wheel and joining the roller/wheel on the casters of a hospital bed/wheelchair. Therefore, the roller/wheel will cause a significant increase in the manufacturing cost of the casters.
2. The electricity conducting roller/wheel can only be installed on those casters that comprise two wheel bodies; in other words, the electricity conducting roller/wheel can't be used with those casters that have single wheel body, and therefore isn't convenient to use.
3. The electricity conducting roller/wheel has a smaller size than the casters of a hospital bed/wheelchair, and therefore is prone to get damaged when hitting against holes and bumps on an uneven floor/road.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an improvement on an electricity-conducting wheel structure to overcome the above problems.